Farewell, Grandma Minka
by cartoonman412
Summary: Grandma Minka passes away during Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica and Susie's middle school years right after a heart stroke and Tommy speaks nicely at her funeral service.


**Note: Tommy and Dil's dog, Spike passed away leaving his son, Spiffy to them.**

It was the morning of August 24, 2018 and Didi and Stu were making breakfast meals. Meanwhile, Grandma Minka was hanging up the laundry.

Grandma Minka yelled out her daughter and son in law's names, "Didi, Stu, come over here right now!"

"I'm coming, Mom." she called out then suddenly she heard a noise from the living room. "Mom?!" she yelled out loud just as she ran right towards the bathroom to find her mother and Stu's mother in law on the floor out cold. "Oh dear!" she exclaims to herself.

"Mom? Dad? Uncle Drew? Aunt Charlotte? Grandpa Lou? Grandma Lulu? Aunt Miriam? Grandpa Boris?" Tommy asked from the living room

"Tommy, call 911, your Grandma Minka collapsed on the living room floor!" Stu said to him with panic and fear.

"Alright, Mom and Dad, I'll do it." he said to his true family members while feeling panicked.

Tommy called 911 and the paramedics came and took Grandma Minka to Yucaipa hospital

AT YUCAIPA HOSPITAL

Tommy and Dil arrived with Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica and Susie, who were all hanging out at the Finster's house.

"Grandma Minka?" Dil asked himself.

"Dil, guys, over here!" Tommy called out from the waiting room

Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica and Susie walked right up to where Tommy was.

Dil noticed depression and sorrow in Tommy's eyes. "What just happened?" Dil asked his older brother.

"Grandma Minka collapsed in the living room on the sofa this morning." Tommy said to him.

"Is she alright?" Angelica asked them as she was worried about their 2nd grandmother.

"Mom's speaking to Dr. Jones right now." Tommy said to them.

"I sure hope everything's alright." Chuckie said to himself.

"Hey, Tommy, are mine, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Susie's parents here?" Kimi asked him.

"Yeah, Kimi, and so are Uncle Drew, Aunt Charlotte, Grandpa Lou, Grandma Lulu, Grandpa Boris and Aunt Miriam, they're with mine and Dil's mom and dad right now." Tommy said to her.

Didi, Stu and the other parents and grandparents and relatives and neighbors came right around the corner with Dr. Jones.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Pickles." Dr. Jones said to them.

"Mom? Dad? guys? is everything alright?" Dil asked them.

"Oh, Tommy, Dil, Angelica." Didi said to them while walking up to her sons and niece and put her arms around them.

"Mom? Dad? Grandpa Lou? guys? what's going on? is Grandma Minka gonna be alright?" Tommy asked them as well.

"I'm terribly sorry, Tommy, Dil Angelica," Stu said to them while looking at his and Didi's sons and niece just as he sighed depressingly. "Your 1st grandmother's deceased."

Tommy, Dil and Angelica looked stunned.

"Oh my goodness." Tommy said to himself.

"No, no that can't be" Angelica said to herself as her parents were calming her down.

"Tommy? Dil? are you boys alright?" Didi asked them.

"We need to sit down" Dil said to them.

Chuckie pulled up 2 chairs so Tommy and Dil could sit right down in them.

Tommy and Dil took their seats just as Tommy asked their mom and dad what happened.

"She had a heart stroke." Didi said to them just as she was trying to be strong and brave for her husband, sons, niece and in-laws.

"What?!" Tommy and Dil exclaimed to them in shock.

"Her heart just gave up" Didi said to them about her mother's passing and began sobbing silently.

Tommy and Dil sighed depressingly.

Tommy covered his face with his hands and began sobbing silently.

Kimi held Tommy closer to her chest.

"Oh, Tommy, Dil." she said to them while trying to hold back her tear drops.

"1st mine and dil's dog, Spike and now mine, Dil and Angelica's Grandma Minka." Tommy said to himself still weeping silently on Kimi's right shoulder.

"We know, Tommy, we know." Kimi said to him.

Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Susie looked at their good friends trying to not cry and weep.

Susie was with Angelica just as she cried a bit.

Drew is controlling Charlotte who just collapsed to a chair closest to her and was weeping silently.

About 1 week later, good friends and true family members of Grandma Minka have gathered for her funeral service.

(Didi was weeping silently on Stu's right shoulder.)

"We know, Deed, we know." Stu said to her as Grandpa Boris looked right at his wife's golden casket containing his wife's motionless body.

Grandpa Lou and Grandma Lulu wiped away their tear drops. "She's with Trixie and the others in the skies of heaven right now." Grandpa Lou said to himself as well.

Drew looked right down at Grandma Minka's motionless body. "This is just terrible, horrible, terrible." Charlotte puts her right hand on Drew's right shoulder just as he cried and wept over his deceased mother in law then Chas and Kira walked right up.

"I know things went crazy sometimes, but..." Kira choked up then turned over to Chas and wept silently on his right shoulder.

Drew and Charlotte walked right up to the golden casket.

"Minka, you were our mother in law and we really loved you." Drew Cried a bit just as Charlotte held him closer to her chest.

Tommy, Dil and Angelica stand right next to the golden casket.

"Grandma Minka, why did you need to pass away? Why?" Tommy asked the skies of heaven with tear drops in in his eyes

"It's just not fair, Tommy, it's just not fair at all" Dil says

"1st we lose Spike in 2015, then Tommy, Dil and Angelica lose their 1st grandmother this year, no less" Phil says looking at the casket then his friends

"This is just tragically depressing." Lil said to herself.

"This doesn't seem real to all of us." Kimi said to herself.

Susie looked right at Angelica who was now silent. "Angelica, are you alright?" Susie asked her.

"My 1st grandmother is deceased, how do you think I am, Susie?" Angelica broke down in depression. "I'm terribly Sorry." she said to her.

"Well Don't be." Susie said to her.

"How are you boys doing?" Chas came right up asking Tommy and Dil.

"Well, Mr. Finster," Tommy said to Chas. "Grandma Minka's off in a much better place in the skies of heaven right now."

"I know that, Tommy, but that's part of the great mystery of life, you just don't know how much time you have left to live." Chas said to him.

"Hey, they're beginning the funeral service." Stu said to them.

Everybody sat right down, Tommy and Dil right next to Didi, Stu, Grandma Lulu, Charlotte, Drew, Angelica and Grandpa Boris. Tommy's good friends and their parents sit right behind him and Dil.

Stu and Drew go right up and speak about their relationship with their mother in law, then Didi walks right up and struggles through her speech as she almost silently weeps throughout the entire service.

Susie gets up and sings a karaoke song and while she was doing that, Tommy and Dil had silent tear drops coming right outta their eyes. Didi and Stu had their arms around Dil while Tommy sat right back just as tear drops came from his eyes and he felt 2 hands on his right shoulder, so he looked right back to see Chuckie and Kimi giving him depressed smiling faces. Tommy smiled at them then sat frontwards losing his smiling face when he looked right at the casket.

Reverend Thompson walked right up and asked if there was anybody left who wanted to say some words to which Tommy said he'll do it.

Tommy walked right up to the podium and looked at his good friends and true family members.

"Good luck with your eulogy speech, Tommy." Chuckie said to his best friend for life.

"Thanks for being here, everybody, my Grandma Minka would've appreciated how much you all cared so much about her," he began his eulogy speech. "I didn't have enough courage and bravery to speak at mine and Dil's dog, Spike's funeral ceremony, and it was my Grandma Minka who gave me that courage and bravery, she was like our house maid, we looked up to her," Tommy teared up a bit. "And I-" tear drops began going down his face. "I just wish that she was still here." he said to himself just as he slowly broke down. "My younger brother and cousin wish that she was still here, my mom wishes that she was still here." He began breaking down at the podium so Dil and Angelica got right up from their seats and walked right up to him and put their hands on his shoulders.

"It's gonna be alright, Tommy." Angelica said to him.

"We're here for you, bro." Dil said to him.

"Angelica, Dil" He said to his brother and cousin.

"You're not left alone, Tommy," Kimi said to him.

"You guys" Tommy said to them.

"We're all here for you, Tommy." Phil said to him while Lil was right next to him.

"Always in our hearts and minds, just like my pet pill bug, Melville and Tommy and Dil's dog, Spike." Chuckie said to him as well.

"Thanks a bunch, you guys." Tommy said to them then cleared his throat. "Grandma Minka was a very nice and clever woman," "I remember a good story that my mom and dad told me, 1 time on Passover when me, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Angelica were babies and little tykes, right before Dil and Kimi came along, she was terribly upset 'cause she thought Grandpa Boris ran away from their house right after their argument, but it turned out that he accidentally locked himself up in the attic.

Everybody laughs a little bit "You just can't forget about it."

Didi and her brother, Ben cleaned their tear drops just as Tommy continued his speech.

"Thanks a bunch, Grandma Minka, for all of your true love, I'll miss you more than anything, Goodbye." Tommy said to himself then Angelica and Dil joined him in a group cuddle just as the entire crowd applauded.

Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil and Susie walked right up to the podium and joined them in the group cuddle.

"Thanks, you guys." Tommy said to them.

"No problem, Tommy." Chuckie said to him.

AT YUCAIPA CEMETERY

Grandma Minka's golden casket was buried underground and Tommy and Dil stood right at her grave

Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi, Susie and Angelica walked right up next to where Tommy and Dil were standing.

"Grandma Minka, we really loved you and we'll miss you more than anything, but we know that we'll be remembering you again some other day." Tommy said to the grave while kneeling down

Dil kneeled right down with him.

"Goodbye, Grandma Minka, we'll never forget about you."

Angelica kneeled right down next to Tommy and Dil

Susie, Chuckie, Kimi, Lil and Phil stood silently right behind their good friends.

End sequence.


End file.
